GEM/Zithea
Name: Zitheia Player: Emily Smirle Race: Infernal Appearance: '' An athletic woman, her dusty red skin has grime rubbed right into it. She also has little ivory horns, delicate little bat wings, and a barbed tail, all of which are dirty. She has a shaggy and greasy self-applied death-hawk haircut dyed red, but the sides have grown out enough to show her natural hair color is black. ''Height: 5'9" Weight: 180 lbs Age: 33 Attributes 115 ST 13 10 Bonuses: +2 from 'Racial ST Bonus'; DX 14 60 Bonuses: +1 from 'Infernal (Dungeon Fantasy)'; IQ 11 20 HT 12 10 Bonuses: +1 from 'Infernal (Dungeon Fantasy)'; Conditionals: +1 from 'Fit'. Hit Points 13 0 Will 11 0 Perception 14 15 Fatigue Points 13 0 Bonuses: +1 from 'Infernal (Dungeon Fantasy)'; Basic Move 7 0 Basic Speed 7 0 Bonuses: +0.5 from 'Infernal (Dungeon Fantasy)'; thr 1d sw 2d-1 Consciousness Check 13 0 Bonuses: +1 from 'Fit'; Death Check 13 0 Bonuses: +1 from 'Fit'; Broad Jump 11 0 High Jump 32 0 Cultural Background TL: 3 Reaction Modifiers Reaction: 1/1 Conditionals: +1 from 'Compulsive Generosity' when from pios folks, -1 from 'Odious Personal Habit (Unwashed bushwhacker)' when people notice your problem, +2 from 'Outdoorsman' when Explorers, nature lovers, and the like, -3 from 'Social Stigma (Infernal)'. Advantages 122 Appearance Attractive (Attractive; Corrected Cost, *0.75) 3 Common Native (Native; Native Language, -6) 0 Heroic Archer 20 Outdoorsman 2 (2) 20 Temperature Tolerance 2 (2) 2 Trading Character Points for Money $1,000 ($1,000) 2 Perks 2 Eye for Distance 1 Strongbow 1 Disadvantages -50 Bad Temper (You resist on a roll of 15 or less, almost all the time, *0.5) -5 Bloodlust (You resist on a roll of 12 or less, quite often, *1) -10 Code of Honor (Pirate's) -5 Compulsive Generosity (You resist on a roll of 12 or less, quite often, *1) -5 Divine Curse 5 (Cannot Harm the Truely Innocent) -5 Greed (You resist on a roll of 12 or less, quite often, *1) -15 Odious Personal Habit (Unwashed bushwhacker) -5 Quirks -5 Appearance Change (When her Bad Temper or Bloodlust are engaged) -1 Cheeky -1 Congenial -1 Keeps trying to teach orphans to survive on their own -1 Symbol Shy -1 Skills 66 Metatraits 0 Infernal (Dungeon Fantasy) 75 Infernal Gifts (Dungeon Fantasy) 0 Scout (Dungeon Fantasy) 0 Equipment $1,999.84 Arrow (Silver; Dungeon Fantasy: Materials: Silver, +19 CF; Dungeon Fantasy: Quality: Balanced, +4 CF; Dungeon Fantasy: Quality: Fine, +2 CF) 0.1 lbs, $52.00 ×5 = 0.5 lbs $260.00 Backpack, Small (_Free, *0) 35.75 lbs $0.00 :Blanket (_Free, *0) 4 lbs $0.00 :Clothes (Spare; _Free, *0) 2 lbs $0.00 :Oil (per pint; _Free, *0) 1 lbs $0.00 :Poor Weather Clothes 5 lbs $0.00 :Tent, 1-Man (_Free, *0) 5 lbs $0.00 :Traveler's Rations (_Free, *0) 0.5 lbs, $0.00 ×15 = 7.5 lbs $0.00 :Wineskin (_Free, *0) 8.25 lbs $0.00 ::Water (per gallon) 8 lbs $0.00 Clothes 2 lbs $0.00 Composite Bow (ST 13) 4 lbs $900.00 Cornucopia Quiver 0.5 lbs $110.00 Leather (Arms, Legs; Armor DR (1) 1, *1; Armor Material: Layered Leather, *1.1; ~Fortify, Arms, Legs (+2) +2, +90; ~Lighten, Arms, Legs (x3/4) x3/4, +21) 7.425 lbs $140.04 Leather (Torso; Armor DR (2) 2, *2; Armor Material: Layered Leather, *1.1; Armor Quality: Fine, +3 CF; ~Fortify, Torso and Vitals (+1) +1, +25; ~Lighten, Torso and Vitals (x3/4) x3/4, +25) 8.64 lbs $218.96 Leather Boots (Shins, Feet; Armor DR (2) 2, *2; Armor Material: Layered Leather, *1.1; Armor Quality: Expert Tailoring, TL 1, +5 CF; Armor Quality: Fine, +3 CF; ~Fortify, Shins, Feet (+2) +2, +35; ~Lighten, Shins, Feet (x1/2) x1/2, +16) 2.754 lbs $264.84 Pouch (_Free, *0) 1.716 lbs $96.00 :Copper Farthing 0.016 lbs, $1.00 ×8 = 0.128 lbs $8.00 :Personal Basics (_Free, *0) 1 lbs $0.00 :Silver Penny 0.004 lbs, $4.00 ×22 = 0.088 lbs $88.00 :Small Knife (_Free, *0; Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Cheap, -0.6 CF) 0.5 lbs $0.00 Quarterstaff 4 lbs $10.00 Total Weight: 67.285 lbs. Combat Melee Attacks Ranged Attacks Loadout: Fighting Arrow (Silver; Dungeon Fantasy: Materials: Silver, +19 CF; Dungeon Fantasy: Quality: Balanced, +4 CF; Dungeon Fantasy: Quality: Fine, +2 CF) 0.1 lbs, $52.00 ×5 = 0.5 lbs $260.00 Clothes 2 lbs $0.00 Composite Bow (ST 13) 4 lbs $900.00 Cornucopia Quiver 0.5 lbs $110.00 Leather (Arms, Legs; Armor DR (1) 1, *1; Armor Material: Layered Leather, *1.1; ~Fortify, Arms, Legs (+2) +2, +90; ~Lighten, Arms, Legs (x3/4) x3/4, +21) 7.425 lbs $140.04 Leather (Torso; Armor DR (2) 2, *2; Armor Material: Layered Leather, *1.1; Armor Quality: Fine, +3 CF; ~Fortify, Torso and Vitals (+1) +1, +25; ~Lighten, Torso and Vitals (x3/4) x3/4, +25) 8.64 lbs $218.96 Leather Boots (Shins, Feet; Armor DR (2) 2, *2; Armor Material: Layered Leather, *1.1; Armor Quality: Expert Tailoring, TL 1, +5 CF; Armor Quality: Fine, +3 CF; ~Fortify, Shins, Feet (+2) +2, +35; ~Lighten, Shins, Feet (x1/2) x1/2, +16) 2.754 lbs $264.84 Pouch (_Free, *0) 1.716 lbs $96.00 Hit Locations Total Weight: 27.535 lbs. Loadout: Hiking Arrow (Silver; Dungeon Fantasy: Materials: Silver, +19 CF; Dungeon Fantasy: Quality: Balanced, +4 CF; Dungeon Fantasy: Quality: Fine, +2 CF) 0.1 lbs, $52.00 ×5 = 0.5 lbs $260.00 Backpack, Small (_Free, *0) 35.75 lbs $0.00 Clothes 2 lbs $0.00 Composite Bow (ST 13) 4 lbs $900.00 Cornucopia Quiver 0.5 lbs $110.00 Leather (Arms, Legs; Armor DR (1) 1, *1; Armor Material: Layered Leather, *1.1; ~Fortify, Arms, Legs (+2) +2, +90; ~Lighten, Arms, Legs (x3/4) x3/4, +21) 7.425 lbs $140.04 Leather (Torso; Armor DR (2) 2, *2; Armor Material: Layered Leather, *1.1; Armor Quality: Fine, +3 CF; ~Fortify, Torso and Vitals (+1) +1, +25; ~Lighten, Torso and Vitals (x3/4) x3/4, +25) 8.64 lbs $218.96 Leather Boots (Shins, Feet; Armor DR (2) 2, *2; Armor Material: Layered Leather, *1.1; Armor Quality: Expert Tailoring, TL 1, +5 CF; Armor Quality: Fine, +3 CF; ~Fortify, Shins, Feet (+2) +2, +35; ~Lighten, Shins, Feet (x1/2) x1/2, +16) 2.754 lbs $264.84 Pouch (_Free, *0) 1.716 lbs $96.00 Hit Locations Total Weight: 63.285 lbs. Description Like many Infernals, Zitheia was not a "wanted" child; she was neglected and eventually her mother Parte completely gave up on her. The rest of the tiny mountain village made some half-hearted attempts to help raise her, but she quickly learned that if she wanted to eat regularly, she had to get it herself. She got some tutoring from Atë the hunter, and turned out to have a gift for "murdering the little animals" as he put it, by trap-line but particularly by bow. Zitheia does not have a sparkling personality; people sometimes try to pass this off on her being infernal but she'll loudly proclaim that it's because she's an asshole. She is crabby, money grubbing, brash, and only washes "the important bits", Sometimes she just can't keep her damn mouth shut and she definitely believes in dealing back what she's served; when the knives are drawn she gets downright mean. She seems to have inherited some oddly supernatural features too, but she doesn't like to talk about them. Holy symbols make her twitch, and she's completely unable to harm the Truely Innocent - not "innocent bystanders" but The Innocent, whether they were bystanders or not. Less charmingly, when her mood turns foul and when she starts seriously killing, her features turn hard edged and her eyes glow red. Zitheia has some better qualities too - she's viciously loyal to her friends; she's had so few people she can rely on that she's quite protective of the ones she has. She's also quite soft on orphaned children; she can't help but see herself in them. She's as likely to try to teach the child something useful as to give them handouts - that's what got her through life. Notes Campaign Log Category:Characters Category:Eastern Marches